


Baby cherub dominated by a succubus.

by Adonis_123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Bondage, Community: toddlercon, Edgeplay, Extremely Underage, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Foot Fetish, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Mother-Son Relationship, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adonis_123/pseuds/Adonis_123
Summary: A baby cherub (Think a cupid) is kidnapped, and becomes a sex toy/son to a  female succubus named Hera (Yes the Greek goddess because in Christianity other religions are seen as demons deceiving people into worshiping them instead of the Christian god).
Kudos: 14





	Baby cherub dominated by a succubus.

Day 1:  
A small cherub named James flew through the earth’s forests. The woods leaves blocked some of the sunlight and gave the woods a beautiful glow. James wandered through the woods, and landed near a small pond. The pond was a light blue with some tiny fish swimming in it. James looked at the pond and sat near the beautiful area. The child had been given a day off, and planned to spend the day here. His feet landed on the fresh frass that after his foot left that area sprouted pink, and white flowers. The pond was warm when James dipped his hands the fresh water, which immediately cleaned from the baby’s hand. The boy sat down on one of the large, smooth, warm rocks. The boy after a while of sitting near the pond, and playing with the water, by kicking his soft little feet to splash the ponds water he chose to get up, and return to Eden. Suddenly however a wet cloth was wrapped around his neck, and his arms, and wings were pinned against a body, and an arm. James struggled against the persons arm, but eventually he grew tired, and fell asleep.  
He finally stirred after what seemed like hours. He felt the warmth of his surroundings, and the sounds of what seemed like wooden spoons sleeping metal. James turned his head, and his nose scrunched as an unfamiliar smell entered his nostrils. It wasn’t a bad smell, but just slightly overpowering. “well, well, well look who’s awake. Did you sleep well sweetie?” A voice originated to James’s left. He opened his eyes and laid eyes upon a woman. The woman was a ruby red, and her body was slim, and powerful. Her hair was Vanta black, and it’s reached her back. She was naked, her breasts were large, and her claws were also Vanta black. Her eyes were glowing crimson red, and the lines in her iris were rotating counter-clockwise. Out of her head were ram horns, and a tail with bristles on the end of it. And finally, she was holding a vibrator in her hand.  
James immediately realized what the woman was, a succubus. He tried to run away but he couldn’t move. He raised his head, and saw that he was lying on a bed that was tilted in two different directions (A bondage ramp (I don’t know how to properly describe one)). The ramp was holding James in an X shape, exposing his naked baby body. The ramp held his limbs with soft cuffs that were covered in a magenta furry coating, to prevent him from hurting his wrists, and ankles if were to pull harder on them. The bed itself was a deep-sea blue, and it was unearthly comfortable. The bed was so comfortable that it forced James to enjoy it, and relax.  
James never really had this much comfort since he was basically just a slave to his lord. “Hello there, little guy. I’m Hera” the succubus told him in a friendly/motherly tone with a hint of maliciousness. James tried again to bet out of his bonds but the cuffs held him too securely, keeping his naked body exposed, and helpless. “l-let me go!” he demanded, and thrashed in his bondage before falling back down still rather drowsy due to the rag. Hera rose from her seat making James flinch. “hmm…no. I think I’ll keep you” she said in a teasing tone. She walked over to the foot of the ramp which let her view James’s adorable tiny feet, and short, and tiny bubble toes. James curled them, trying to protect his feet. Hera smiled, and placed her hands on the foot of the ramp, and smiled maliciously at James. The baby angel kept his toes curled, but the last thing he expected was what happened next. Hera took one of her recently dulled claws, and dragged one finger down the short, and sensitive arch of James little foot. “tch… n-no st-stop!” he half demanded; half begged. The boy was adorable in her eyes, the succubus at the time was looking for a new son since angels would keep killing her demon children, so when she saw the adorable baby relaxing by the lake, she decided to take advantage of him. Hera tickled his foot with a single finger, and already knew what to do next. James was on the verge of laughing when she finally stopped tickling him. Hera got on her knees, and sniffed his feet. They smelled like chocolate chip cookies. Hera thought “Perfect for what I wanted”, She opened her mouth, and her long rough tongue extended from her mouth. She began to lick his foot from heel, to his madly sensitive toes. James gasped in surprise as he felt something rough, and slimy was dragged up his foot. He suddenly began to hold in the noises that his little body wanted to make, but the tongue’s skill was so unbearable. The tongue swirled on his feet, evoking pleasurable, and slightly ticklish sensations on his tiny feet. Her tongue was also seemingly making his feet even more sensitive.  
The dam broke after a few moments and James began to “moan?” James thought confused. The tongue was so agonizing, but also evoked a strange feeling that made his genitals tingle. His little penis began to rise up into the air which James couldn’t explain. Hera saw this but she decided to continue going down on his adorable wiggling toes. “mmm they taste so sweet just like you darling, ooh look at these toes” She teased as she licked his adorable toes. James was moaning, and groaning, trying to resist her assault on his toes. Suddenly he felt Hera kiss the undersides of his toes on both of his feet. After that it finally stopped, and James opened his eyes and saw his cute little boner.  
His penis was standing straight pointed towards the ceiling. Hera took a ring out of her pocket and placed it onto the boys penis before giving it a long lick. James moaned louder before begging “p-please stop!” He squealed in desperation as the pleasurable sensations tried to take over. “aww you know you love it baby, now just calm down, I won’t hurt you” She told the struggling child. James tried to beg some more but Hera ignored him, and continued to lick, and kiss his feet. James began to giggle a little more since his feet had become even more sensitive, and ticklish. Hera smiled wider, and began to lick his toes in a new way that caused James to giggle even harder. “stahahaap pleeheheeeaas!” James begged as his sensitive feet were tickled by a warm, tingly tongue. Hera was ruthless. Her tongue swirled around his arch, before the tip pressed, and dragged it around the balls of his feet, then it finally licked in between each toe, before Hera’s mouth sucked on each little toe.  
James was at this point broken. It had been over an hour, and Hera’s tongue had been violating his feet throughout all of this. His feet were so sensitive at this point that the air around his feet even tickled him lightly. “n-no p-p-plehease stohohohooop!” He pleaded hoping with all his heart that Hera would do anything, even just acknowledge his existence. Hera just ignored him. “p-please I-I’ll do anything!” he pleaded one last time. Hera heard that and finally stopped licking. “Anything huh?” She asked looking down on the crying boy. The baby still crying yelled “Anything just stop licking my feet!” in a broken tone. Hera then sat down near the bed and told him what would happen, “Ok I will stop for today and you may sleep, but tomorrow you will become my little toy. I will feed you, and love you like a mother, but your feet will continue to be mine to play with. And maybe I’ll even let you cum sometimes when we play” She said in a malicious tone. James had no choice but to submit. He didn’t want this but a small part him found interest at the term “I’ll love you like a mother”, that quote gave him some hope for mercy.  
Hera got up, and released his feet. She released the boy and carried him somewhere. They stopped in a dark room. James couldn’t see anything, but it was warm, and comforting. Hera placed him down on an equally soft surface. This surface was straight, and was easier to relax. Hera placed something soft over the baby angel. James exhausted accepted it. His feet were placed in something soft, and suddenly the air didn’t tickle him anymore letting James relax. Hera kissed the boy on the cheek, and told him “See you tomorrow dear” before leaving the room. James in the darkness finally fell asleep, but not before crying at the realization of his new reality. But the blanket moved, and seemed to hold him tighter like it was comforting him. The pillow dried instantly, and an unseen force pushed his head against it. James relaxed after a little while, and fell asleep.


End file.
